<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Incubator by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667748">Incubator</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warhammer 40.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Ending, Body Modification, F/M, Inflation, Kidnapping, Muscles, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Rape, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Stuffing, Unbirth, Weight Gain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena was a normal woman on an Agri-world that was admittedly a little too close to the Eye of Terror.</p><p>Now she is set to endure a slightly off-script version of a process described by many as "The most sickfuck shit in the Grimdarkness of Warhammer 40K"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC/OC, Original Character/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Helena wiped her brow as she finished breaking the dirt for another row of crops to be planted. Helena lived on the smallest farm on a nameless Agri-world near the Eye of Terror, right on the border of Imperial space. Helena had black hair that was straight and just long enough to go past her shoulders. Her body was thin yet visibly muscular, without much in the ways of boobs or butt, and her skin was pale due to the planet's thick atmosphere keeping the planet warm and the sunlight dim, perfect farming conditions for the crops grown here. Today she wore a white t-shirt under a set of blue overalls.</p><p>Helena then leaned on the hoe she'd used for the past two years and looked over the expansive fields... only to spot something coming over the horizon. Helena stared at it with a squint, it was a Chaos Ship! Helena dropped her tool and ran for her little house, hoping to get to the vault which rested under the house and defend herself. But before she could get to it, she was grabbed by a Chaos Marine! Helena hadn't even seen or heard him coming!</p><p>"Heheheh..." The Chaos Marine chuckled as he dangled Helena in front of himself, hoisting her off the ground like a child would a doll, his breath emerging from his helmet as an invisible fog of almost-unbearable stench. "What's a pretty little lady like you doing out here, all alone?"</p><p>"Let go of me!" Helena shouted back, kicking at the Chaos Marine's helmet. This had what was essentially zero effect, and all Helena managed to do was hurt her feet, but the adrenaline in her body forced her to keep fighting.</p><p>"You're a fighty one, I'll give you that." The Chaos Marine chuckled, but it quickly became a sadistic snicker as the Chaos Marine lifted a crude yet vicious-looking dagger to his captive's throat. "But we ain't got no use for fighty slaves." He drew back his arm to stab Helena, and her eyes went wide as what little colour she had in her face drained further. She clenched her eyes tight and prepared to meet the Emperor himself, but before the knife of the Chaos Marine could slash her throat like a hot knife through butter, the Chaos Marine stayed his hand.</p><p>"Hn?" Helena exhaled ever so slightly in confusion and opened one eye, only to see the Chaos marine holding the side of his helmet with two fingers and looking off in the distance. Helena wondered if she should look in that direction, but her instincts said to keep both eyes on the creature holding her.</p><p>"We-he-hell... Looks like it's your lucky day!" The Chaos Marine's face wasn't visible, but his voice carried the grin on his face. "I'm not gonna kill ya, we've got a job for you!" Helena's heart went south as she wondered what possible job could they have for her? Something terrible definitely. Something that would probably make her scream for death. The Chaos Marine laughed as he slung Helena over his shoulder and marched off to a drop-ship that Helena hadn't seen before. Helena stared in horror as the two entered the cramped space and the Chaos Marine closed the door behind himself.</p><p>Helena knew it was futile to escape. She knew that she couldn't escape now. She then closed her eyes and wept or the next quarter hour.</p><p>"Alright, We're here." Helena eventually heard the Chaos Marine say as the drop-ship came to a lurching stop. "Time to meet your new family..." He trailed off with a touch of sadism. Helena felt a hand almost as big as her head grab her arm and haul her to her feet as the Chaos Marine opened the door and dragged her through the halls of the Warp-tainted ship until he threw her into a small poorly-lit room. Helena glared at the Chaos Marine as he slammed the door shut with a chuckle.</p><p>"Are... Are you Okay?" Helena heard from behind her. There was a boy, 12, maybe 13, standing there behind her, the just-a-bit chubby kid had short black hair and skin that wasn't as pale as Helena's but was still quite fair. He had dark brown shorts on and a simple fabric tunic.</p><p>"Yeah. I'm fine." Helena got up on her knees and looked around the room, there wasn't anyone else there except Helena and the young boy. "Are you Okay? Do you know what's going on?" Helena was clueless and hoped that this kid might have at least half an answer.</p><p>"No, to both..." The boy looked down, seemingly ashamed.</p><p>"There, there it's alright..." Helena hugged the boy to her chest and looked at the floor as she heard gentle sobs from the boy.</p><p>"I don't wanna die..." He choked out as he wrapped his arms around Helena and buried his face in her neck, his tears running down the woman's back.</p><p>"No one does..." Helena sighed as she patted the kid's back. "No one does..." Helena closed her eyes as she stayed on her knees, holding the crying kid.</p><p>The two stood like that for what felt like hours before anything happened and the door flew open. It was the Chaos Marine from before.</p><p>"Alright, seems you've found each other's company pleasurable enough. It is now time to get off on our next stop, the Iron Fortress." The Chaos Marine said in a mocking imitation of a bellhop or servant before breaking out in laughter and marching over to the embracing humans. He grabbed each of them with one hand, then turned and marched out the door. As the Chaos Marine left the ship, Helena looked up and saw a huge fortress, standing like a mountain range against the purple, warp-tainted sky.</p><p>"Here we go!" The Chaos Marine laughed as he ran ahead of the unit and right into the open doors that would normally be closed and guarding the fortress. The interior of the fortress was extremely dark, so much so that when paired with the wind whipping about them, Helena and the young boy couldn't see even the end of their noses. Suddenly the wind stopped. Helena felt herself be lifted, then placed onto a... mattress? Helena began to move in the dark, hearing whispers, but she was quickly tied down with thick belts.</p><p>Suddenly, a spotlight shone down on her, and she saw herself on a hospital bed, with a curtain behind two figures standing beside a seemingly purposeless IV stand. The two figures were that Chaos Marine, but wearing a pink apron and a wig over his power armour? Standing next to the Chaos Marine was a... Tech-priest in a doctor's garb, but the lenses that would normally be blue or green were red, and the gray of their machinery was far darker than normal metal.</p><p>"Boo hoo hoo... Doctor!" The Chaos Marine fake-cried in a high-pitched version of his voice. "It's so sad that my daughter will never get to continue our family bloodline because alas, she is infertile and will never bear a child!" The Chaos Marine feigned with a hand to his head.</p><p>"What?" Helena flatly asked, her brain not processing what was happening.</p><p>"Well I may have a cure for that!" The dark Tech-priest spoke in a clearly fake deep voice, adopting a fake heroic pose. </p><p>"Oh, Doctor, Doctor, what may be your miraculous cure!?" The Chaos Marine asked, wiggling his hips and crouching with his hands to his cheeks.</p><p>"We simply cut her open and put the child inside!" The dark Tech-priest shouted faux-valiantly while holding a comically oversized bone saw up like a sword.</p><p>"Oh, doctor you're the best!" The Chaos Marine fake swooned.</p><p>"What? WHAT!? NO NO NO NO NOOOO!!!" Helena screamed and thrashed against her restraints, unwilling to let that monster of a saw near her.</p><p>"Hmm, but what's this?" The dark Tech-priest said, unperturbed by Helena's thrashing, as they placed a hand on Helena's stomach. The woman froze in fear.</p><p>"Oh, Doctor, what is it?" The Chaos Marine asked.</p><p>"This is no good..." The dark Tech-priest goaded the twisted role-play on.</p><p>"Oh, Doctor, what could it be? Could there be a problem with my <em>sweet little daughter</em>?" The Chaos Marine asked again, this time glaring at Helena with a glow in his eye-pieces and a reverb in his voice on those last three words.</p><p>"Why yes of course there's a problem! Your daughter's womb is just too tight, we can't have it so tight! My cure won't work otherwise! Would you care to aid me in loosening it up?" The dark Tech-priest asked.</p><p>"Oh, Doctor, <em>I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASK</em>!!!" The Chaos Marine shouted in glee with that same reverb in his voice. The two laughed as the bed Helena was tied to mechanically readjusted itself, still tying her down, but spreading her legs wide and shredding her clothes as well.</p><p>"Please. Please no..." Helena whimpered as she saw the Chaos Marine unlocked a latch on the side of his pelvic armour and let it clatter to the floor, allowing Helena to get a good look at the tool which would relieve the woman of her virginity. It must've been twelve inches long at least, and it wasn't even completely hard yet!</p><p>"Well Doctor, I hope my help is enough for you!" The Chaos Marine said one last line before taking his monster of a penis and placed it's tip, which was almost the size of Helena's entire fucking fist, right into the woman's pussy. Helena opened her mouth to scream in agony as she swore she felt something tear down there while the Chaos Marine slowly slid his absurd member further in, but no sound came out, instead, something went in.</p><p>Helena spat it out and saw a small sphere of some jelly-like substance land on her chest. She stared at it in horror before the dark Tech-priest reached over her head and picked up the ball.</p><p>"Oh, Doctor, what in the Warp is that there?" The Chaos Marine asked as he slid another few inches into Helena's pussy.</p><p>"This my dear is part of the cure to your daughter's plight!" The dark Tech-priest grandly stated as they shoved it back into Helena's mouth. However the woman had just enough consciousness between the pain of the ever increasing amount of flesh in her pussy and the complete abstractedness of the situation to spit whatever it really was out.</p><p>"Oh dear, my little girl has always been a little <em>hard</em> on swallowing pills, maybe you have something to get the medicine down?" The Chaos Marine asked, thrusting the last few inches of his length into Helena, pushing against her innards through her womb with what could have been a normal man's arm channeling an animalistic force. The pressure on her innards was almost enough to make her throw up as her vision went blurry.</p><p>"Well of course I have something! I am a great doctor after all!" The dark Tech-priest said as Helena felt the sphere enter her mouth again, but this time pushed down her throat by a rod? No, the shape felt off in Helena's mouth, she squinted and saw a pair of fake balls that were stuck to a ridiculously sized dildo going down Helena's throat. Helena's eyes went wide as whatever horrid substance the dark Tech-priest had brought was forced down her throat until she felt the lump enter her stomach while the Chaos Marine began pulling out and thrusting back in, inducing a pain in Helena she'd never felt before.</p><p>"Wow, Doctor, you really are the best!" The Chaos Marine fake-swooned again, nonetheless swinging his hips back and forth to a pendulous effect, striking every part of Helena's inner body with each thrust.</p><p>"Oh I just do my best! How are you doing over there loosening our patient up?" The dark Tech-priest said, leaning over Helena as small cries finally began to come out of Helena's mouth with each thrust. Though these were entirely involuntary, the air in her lungs was being forced out and in over and over with every malicious thrust inside herself.</p><p>"Al... Most... DONE!!!" The Chaos Marine said, thrusting once for each syllable, each harder than the last, until Helena heard something break. Her fucking pelvis. Helena then threw up all over herself, though the little ball rammed down her throat earlier was nowhere to be seen, probably still in her stomach.</p><p>"Oh my... It seems we have an issue." The dark Tech-priest sighed as the Chaos Marine pulled his entire length out of Helena, leaving her a broken mess. She felt surprisingly empty now, and not just physically. "But no worries, I am a great doctor after all!" The dark Tech-priest then took out a knife from a nearby stand. Had that always been there? "Now this'll only hurt for a moment..." The dark Tech-priest muttered in Elena's ear before thrusting a knife into her middle, immediately driving her unconscious from the pain.</p>
<hr/><p>When Helena reopened her eyes, she found her hands were bound above her head with black chains to a metal rod in the ceiling, leaving her stuck in a standing position in the middle of a dark cell, though there was just enough light to see the door in front of her. She felt multiple sharp pains running through her body, her chest, her neck, and oh boy did her head hurt. Helena looked around in the dark of the room she was in, but her eyes couldn't adjust with the constant flashing in the cell. No, wait, there weren't any light sources in the cell... And there weren't any shadows...</p><p>"Night vision?" Helena mumbled to herself. She'd heard that many creatures could see in very dark places with ease, but could humans?</p><p>"Ah good, you're awake now." A horrifically familiar voice spoke as Helena heard the door open. In the flashes of night vision that seemed to only exacerbate Helena's headache, the woman saw the intruder was the dark Tech-priest from before, now wearing black robes instead of that doctor's garb. Helena began struggling against her chains, but the dark Tech-priest only laughed, a harsh mechanical barking noise. "Don't try, those chains were enchanted by only the best of the Thousand Sons' warlocks, and here? In the Iron Fortress at the heart of the Eye of Terror? They're unbreakable."</p><p>"What've you-" Helena began, only to throw up and cough.</p><p>"Ugh, you seem to have a weak stomach." The dark Tech-priest mumbled as they glared down distastefully at the puddle of vomit. "Regardless, I'm here to check on you, and you haven't died yet so that's good. Also I do apologize for the performance earlier, Tuberous has a roleplay fetish and was rather pent-up today."</p><p>"What've you done to me?" Helena asked again, her voice full of spite.</p><p>"What does your Empire do to make his Astartes?" The dark Tech-priest asked back, sitting on a bench sticking out of the cell's wall.</p><p>"What?" Helena asked incredulously.</p><p>"Well you probably don't know how it's done, but you are, for all intents and purposes, a Space Marine now." The dark Tech-priest spoke.</p><p>"What? What? You turned me into a Space Marine? Do you think I'm gonna fight <em>for</em> you after all this!? Huh!?" Helena fought against her restraints, hoping to kick the dark Tech-priest, but failing to even get within a foot of them.</p><p>"Nothing so violent. We have a better job for you. Plus with our methods of all-at-once implantation, you wouldn't be in fighting shape for a month, and it'd take another year for you to be in peak condition." The red, eye-shaped lights under their hood narrowed.</p><p>"What?" Helena asked spitefully, now knowing she'd be unable to escape if she tried.</p><p>"Are you aware of how Chaos gets new Marines?" The dark Tech-priest asked.</p><p>"..." Helena simply glared.</p><p>"Well you're not gonna believe this, but we actually have to steal quite a lot of Gene-seed every year to get new Marines."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"So one day I think, 'Hey, we're losing a lot of good Marines in these raids for Gene-seed. Sometimes even more marines die on our part than we get back!'"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"So then I look to the human women we have working for us-"</p><p>"Slaves." Helena cut them off.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, women 'Slaves'..." The dark Tech-priest rolled their eye-lights. "Long story short, you'll be our new method of producing Marines." Helena raised an eyebrow at that.</p><p>"What?" She asked.</p><p>"We're gonna make good use of that built-in marine factory of yours!" The dark Tech-priest got up and poked Helena's stomach twice, only to get a knee to the general face area for their efforts.</p><p>"As if!" Helena shouted down at the crouched Tech-priest, rubbing some fluid substance off their face with their sleeve.</p><p>"Oho... You don't have a choice..." The dark Tech-priest growled as he skittered out of the room like a mechanical, four-armed crab.</p><p>Helena spat in the direction of the door, then sighed and looked at the floor, waiting for something to happen next. Shortly afterwards, the flashes of night vision ceased, leaving her in darkness. Eventually, something did happen at the same time as the next bout of night vision bursts. The Chaos Marine from before returned, thankfully with his pelvic armour on and not in that awful costume, followed shortly by the dark Tech-Priest, still in their black robes.</p><p>"What? You here for round 2?" Helena asked spitefully.</p><p>"Nope, hehehe... But if you want me to..." The Chaos Marine chuckled darkly, marching up to Helena and reaching for her chains.</p><p>"Stop that, Tuberous. We have a job to do." The dark Tech-priest muttered.</p><p>"Ugh, fine." The Chaos Marine grumbled as he undid Helena's chains and grabbed her by the arm.</p><p>"Let go!" Helena shouted, pulling away, out of the Chaos Marine's just-short of closed grip. "I'll walk if you need me to go somewhere!" Helena felt her eyes grow watery. She was actually going with them on her own two feet, she was probably beyond salvation now, but she couldn't let her rapist touch her anymore than was utterly necessary.</p><p>"Well alright then. Two bolter shots in the foot says you'll run away though. Hehehe..." The Chaos Marine pulled a gun that was nearly the size of Helena's torso from its sling on his back and shook it, which rattled its contents menacingly. Helena's shoulders sagged as she saw the width of the barrel. In the foot? She wouldn't have a foot if even one shot connected!</p><p>"Fine." Helena muttered.</p><p>"Let's go, enough chitchat." The dark Tech-priest growled at the two not-humans. The dark Tech-priest then turned and opened the door before walking to the right, Helena followed, keeping a sharp glare on the Chaos Marine following close behind her. As the trio walked through the darkness which obscured some massive room, a flash of night vision let Helena see the numerous Chaos Marines lurking in the shadows. It scared her and she diverted her eyes forwards. She briefly considered jumping the tech-priest and escaping, but the Chaos Marines would never have it.</p><p>"We're here." the dark Tech-priest said, opening a door into a new cell, larger than Helena's old one, but still dark and unfurnished. They motioned for Helena to get in, and, unwilling to let that monster, Tuberous, touch her, moved in of her own volition. Looking up at the ceiling, there was actually a white dome with three holes in it poking down from the center, but Helena simply turned and sat in the corner. Helena flinched slightly at the sound of the door slamming, but then, Helena heard a different noise.</p><p>Helena's night vision was almost constant now, and what she saw didn't please her. Extending from one of the holes in the ceiling dome was a mechanical snake, no, snakes didn't have a handcuff for a head. The mechanical tendril suddenly latched itself to Helena's wrist and held it up, almost suspending Helena off the floor. The woman reached to break or at least open the cuff, but was stopped when a second tendril coming out of the next hole reached out and stabbed her suspended wrist with a needle equipped to it's end.</p><p>Helena felt the needle inject something into her vein, something that coursed through her veins and hurt more than the needle did. Helena felt pains throughout her body again and groaned in pain. Then a third tendril, slightly thicker than the other two, came from the last hole in the ceiling dome and held itself in front of Helena's face, revealing itself as a hollow tube.</p><p>"What? Ohh..." Helena doubled over as a fit of hunger cramps suddenly wracked her body. Now Helena hadn't eaten anything since being abducted who-knows-how-long ago, but this hunger wasn't naturally painful, it felt harsh and artificial. Helena turned her eyes to the tendril, which followed her face, specifically her mouth, and now seemed to have some oddly delicious scent wafting from it. Then, biting back the regretful hindsight she knew she'd suffer later, clamped down on the tube and sucked as hard as she could.</p><p>Flooding her mouth was a bland slurry of stuff she didn't want to know about, only hoping to sate her vicious hunger. As the mixture was sucked down her throat, she felt her stomach very slowly accepting the meal, but when Helena looked down at herself, she saw her stomach visibly distended far further than what she thought was within the limits of human biology. But then she remembered she was in the Warp, where anything was possible.</p><p>Helena yanked the tube out of her mouth, but it easily fought past her weakened state's defenses and shoved itself ever further down her throat. Helena's eyes widened as she saw the tube suddenly grow larger, and the amount of sludge travelling through it doubled, maybe even tripled. Helena stared down in horror as her gut expanded even further, taut and round, until it was large enough to hold a curled-up but fully grown man inside. Only then did the flow slow down and eventually stop as the tube yanked itself out.</p><p>Helena coughed and spluttered, getting a bit of sludge on her breasts. She stared down at her warped body in disgust and horror, but try as she might, she couldn't vomit up even a drop of that horrid slurry to lessen the pressure on her other organs from her stomach. Her breaths were shallow and her heart was pounding in her ears, but she was alive to experience it all.</p><p>Helena then began to cry again. She could never return to a normal life like this, a bloated monstrosity, she couldn't even escape if the Emperor himself helped! Tears fell from Helena's eyes and rolled down her chest as she sobbed. Finally, she felt the first tendril release her hand, and she fell on her back, rolling her colossally inflated form into a position she couldn't leave, not without a Space Marine to help.</p><p>Sitting like that, naked with her beyond-realistically bloated stomach in the air, she quietly hummed broken tunes to herself to try and comfort her mood. After a full hour of this, she stopped. After another hour, she began apathetically looking around the room, wondering when those two Chaos worshipers would be back.</p><p>Eventually the third hour came to a close and Helena noticed that the numbing pressure in her stomach wasn't as harsh as before. She looked down at it and saw that surprisingly enough, her breasts had grown, a lot. Earlier they'd barely been golf balls on her chest but now they seemed to be just a bit larger than Baseballs. Was what she was digesting going to the assets she'd never had in her normal life? She might've smiled at that, were it not for the still-as-big-as-a-Queen-sized-mattress stomach that obscured Helena's view of the ceiling and pinned her to the floor. Finally, a noise, someone was entering the chamber.</p><p>"Hello again... you..." It was the dark Tech-priest. Helena returned to staring at the ceiling, she had nothing to say to that monster. "I'm here to check up on you. You sure guzzled down that Nutria-paste with gusto..."</p><p>Helena didn't acknowledge their presence.</p><p>"Look on the bright side! You're in the top ten for biggest after one feeding!" The dark Tech-priest poked their head around Helena's gut and squinted its eye-lights to give the illusion of a smile. Helena didn't take much comfort in that, knowing there were at sheer minimum nine other innocent women forced to undergo this horrific process.</p><p>"Ugh. Look I know you're... <em>sad</em>, but you are lucky to be participating in a project made for the betterment of the Galaxy! No stifling order or filthy Xenos, you can do whatever you want!" The dark Tech-priest said while walking around to crouch next to Helena's head. "Well I guess whatever you're able to do and want to..." They trailed off.</p><p>"Y'know what I'm really just here to monitor how well you're digesting this stuff so I'm gonna check that and go." The dark Tech-priest reached over Helena's head and shone a light from their hand over the immobile woman's left breast. The dark Tech-priest then seemed to do some mental calculations before nodding and exiting the room. Helena then returned to staring at the ceiling again. Eventually, after an hour or so, the energy necessary for digestion became too much for Helena to bear awake, and she drifted off to sleep.</p>
<hr/><p>When Helena awoke again, she found that dark Tech-Priest and the Chaos Marine Tuberous standing over her. Her eyes lazily drifted between them, then down to herself. Her breasts were absurdly large now, as round and taut and pale as volleyballs, but her stomach was <em>still</em> visible over the normally-sized nipples on top, seemingly having only shrunken marginally during Helena's sleep if at all.</p><p>However, her body felt rounder now, like her gut was more integrated than it was earlier, so rather than a round stomach sticking out, her torso had taken on a teardrop-esque shape, not to mention her thighs felt bloated to the point where they were merely a continuation of Helena's grotesque curves as well. Helena pushed one massive breast up and, through the hole between her breast and her arm, she saw the pale flesh of her side spill out as Helena laid upon the floor.</p><p>"Ah, good, you're awake! Now, you probably don't have to be awake for this bit, but it's probably for the better that you see what we're gonna be doing. You're gonna find out anyway so why delay the inevitable?" The dark Tech-priest said around Helena's gut. The girl apathetically looked their way, but returned to staring at the ceiling after a brief while. Helena's apathy was temporarily suspended, though, when she heard a noise. That kid from the ship! How long had Helena been here? How long had <em>he</em> been here?</p><p>"Let me go! Stop!" His voice was audible from a part of the room which Helena couldn't see from her angle. Helena flexed her midsection as hard as she could, pressing her arms against the ground until she could rest on her elbows, her newly inflated breasts sandwiched between her over-bloated stomach and her face, pressing her head back, so she couldn't see what was going on, and eventually she gave up, collapsing back onto the floor and letting her round and taut yet soft boobs smack her face once for even thinking she could see what was happening.</p><p>"Kid? Is that you!?" Helena called out.</p><p>"Huh? Lady! Are you here?" Helena heard the boy's question in reply as he struggled against some fifth character in the room. "Get off me! Where are you!?"</p><p>"The giant ball in the corner." Helena answered back, hoping to make a little light of her hopeless situation.</p><p>"Wha? What!? Are they gonna do that to me? No, no, let me go!" The boy cried, and Helena could hear his bare feet hit the floor as he struggled.</p><p>"No, no we're not gonna do that to you. You have a more important role in this little performance!" Helena heard the dark Tech-priest say. "Have you ever wanted to be a Space Marine?" </p><p>"What? Huh? What are you talking about?" The boy asked. Helena couldn't take this anymore and pushed herself to roll over, her body was round now, she could do this! Helena grunted with much effort, her body didn't have much energy in it, but Helena's determination allowed her to push herself onto her side. Helena's right leg left the ground as she pushed against the floor. The woman was thankful her arms hadn't bloated to immobility, but they didn't have nearly enough strength or length to rotate herself to a sitting position.</p><p>Helena then felt a strong metal hand grab her right thigh and roughly shove her back down to the ground. Helena let the single mound that was her body wobble a bit as she sat there, trying to catch her breath.</p><p>"Ah, ah, ah... You mustn't strain yourself." The dark Tech-priest said, making a tsk~tsk noise, though Helena wasn't entirely certain if that was for her or not due to her inability to see around her our-feet-in-diameter spherical midsection.</p><p>"Just let him go! It's only me you want, right?" Helena shouted over her stomach.</p><p>"No. We need you both." The dark Tech-priest stated before clapping. "Alright! Now here comes the part I've been waiting for!" Helena heard the boy let out a yelp of pain before hearing a noise only describable as a naked ten-year-old boy falling unconscious whilst standing.</p><p>"Wait! What did you do to him!?" Helena shouted, she may have given up on her own salvation, but that boy was probably still untouched.</p><p>"Nothing, he needs to be unconscious for this next part though..." The dark Tech-priest said as he placed a mechanical hand on Helena's left knee.</p><p>"What next pa-ah?!" Helena felt something suddenly rammed into her pussy, bigger than that monster Tuberous had for a dick even! "What's GO-ing on!?" Helena shouted as she felt another thrust from that object outside her field of view and her sensitive innards allowed a certain horrifically familiar shape to appear in her mind. A human body.</p><p>"Well we've got to get a child in you somehow for the gene-seed to be effectively passed on, and this is simply quite a bit faster than the old-fashioned way." The dark Tech-priest said, eliciting a chuckle from Tuberous.</p><p>"No... No! No!! NO!!!" Helena shouted and began fighting as hard as her round body could allow.</p><p>"Tuberous!" The dark Tech-priest shouted.</p><p>"Aye!" The Chaos Marine then grabbed Helena's legs by the calves and held her down. Helena's eyes filled with tears once again as she felt the boy's unconscious form be plunged ever deeper into her body. Helena watched the curve of her round body and saw it bloat just a little further to accommodate the child's naked form. This was never supposed to happen... He was supposed to live a good life, not wake up inside some monster's womb never to be seen again.</p><p>"Damn it... Damn it! Damn it!! DAMN IT ALL!!!" Helena screamed as she felt her entrance close and the dark Tech-priest's cold mechanical fingers leave the boy to be swallowed. Helena flexed every muscle she had, but she couldn't stop the unconscious body within her from coiling into a fetal position and anchoring itself inside her body.</p><p>Finally, Helena gasped and shuddered as something happened inside her body, a connection. An umbilical cord formed somehow, inside herself, connecting right to her body from the boy whose name she didn't even know. The tears reached their apex and Helena wailed, screaming with despair as her worst fears came to be. She was a monster now, and she'd just taken this poor boy's future from him.</p><p>"Stop whining!" Tuberous snarled. Helena stopped wailing and bit her tongue to stop the sobs from coming out. Suddenly, Tuberous's power-armored hand grabbed Helena's arm and rolled her onto her butt, letting Helena finally see just how big she was. Her body wasn't just ridiculously wide now, it had extended, to the point that even sitting, she was six foot something. Helena turned her eyes, wide with grief and sorrow, to the dark Tech-priest exiting the room.</p><p>"We'll leave you two alone for a bit." They muttered as they walked out the cell door with Tuberous in tow. And so, Helena sat there, staring down at her desecrated, monstrously bloated body that for all rights and reason shouldn't exist. Her eyes dark, a single tear fell and landed between her breasts. Her shoulders heaving and shuddering with her cries, Helena lamented the day she became a monster. A Daemonculaba...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Helena opened her eyes after a restless sleep, seeing nothing but darkness. Then, one, two flashes of night vision allowed her to take in her surroundings before the state became sustained again. Still in this dark cell. Still a bloated aberration against nature. Still the monster that took that boy's future from him. Helena closed her eyes and prayed to the Emperor that it was all a nightmare and that it would go away. But she began to wonder if the Emperor could even see her in this place. After a while, Helena let her arms fall to her disgustingly round sides and sighed.</p><p>Helena's eyes opened again when she heard a noise. Helena looked up at the ceiling and saw that tube descending from the white dome. The woman turned her head away from the tube, but it followed her movements, hovering just over her mouth. Grimacing, Helena realized that it didn't matter if she opened her mouth or not, it would weave its way into her mouth at one point or another. Helena swallowed before opening her mouth and allowing the tube into her mouth.</p><p>The tube then slunk down Helena's throat until she felt it enter her stomach and begin depositing that "Nutria-paste" directly into her gut. Helena felt her body distend yet again, though it wasn't painful, more like an odd sensation of swelling. Helena stared down at the gut extending from her spherical midsection, rounding her body out even more than it was until Helena felt the tube retract from her throat and disappear into the hole on the dome in the ceiling.</p><p>Helena sighed as she looked down at her body. Earlier, she'd looked like a doll which had had its upper body cut off and sewn onto a well-inflated ball that the doll could have easily fit in before while the legs were sewn to the bottom. Now that ball was replaced with an even bigger one that had been just deflated enough to cover the legs at the bottom. Helena tried to move her legs, but all she could feel was movement under the edges of her enormous gut, which was still quite round, but the bottom was pressed flat against the stone floor.</p><p>"Ah good, your second big feeding has gone off without a hitch." A familiar mechanical voice reached Helena's ears. Helena looked down to her side and spotted the dark Tech-priest standing there, staring intently at and occasionally placing a cold mechanical hand on the nearly-two-metre-wide globe of flesh full of Nutria-paste and an entire fucking ten-year-old child.</p><p>"Get off." Helena growled.</p><p>"Pardon?" The dark Tech-priest asked, seemingly genuinely confused.</p><p>"Get. OFF!!!" Helena shouted, leaning her body towards the dark Tech-priest and letting her ridiculous form roll onto them. Unfortunately for Helena, the dark Tech-priest merely sidestepped behind Helena.</p><p>"Fine!" The dark Tech-priest spoke back. "You only had to ask me! Now you're stuck on your side and Tuberous is out on a raid so he's not here to roll you back onto your ass!" The dark Tech-priest walked around Helena and crouched in front of her face. "I hope you like the view from down there..." The dark Tech-priest said before turning and walking out the door, slamming it closed behind themself.</p><p>Helena then sighed. She looked up between her ball-shaped breasts, each bigger than her own head, and stared at the horizon of her body. Inside herself was a boy who didn't deserve any of this. Helena didn't like the pressure on her left hip and rolled herself over onto her back, which was far easier than landing on her side, letting her body wobble like a car-sized punching bag for a bit. The woman then sighed and closed her eyes, hoping that maybe in her sleep she could escape the horrors about her.</p><hr/><p>When Helena opened her eyes again, she realized that something was almost completely blocking her vision. Her breasts had grown again, Helena pushed her now big-as-pillows breasts out of her vision and saw her gut, now almost back to its size before the second "big feeding" and almost felt her heart leap. She was losing weight! Helena lifted her head between her breasts and saw something in her gut. Movement?</p><p><em>Hello? Is anyone there?</em> A voice sounded in Helena's head.</p><p>"What? Huh?" Helena asked out loud.</p><p><em>Can anyone hear me? Uck, what is this stuff? </em>Helena heard that voice again, it was familiar. Helena's eyes went wide as she realized the boy was conscious... <em>inside</em> Helena! The woman felt sick, but no vomit came out as she dry-retched to her side. Helena turned her horrified gaze back to her body and began feeling it over, or at least the bit of the top she could reach, through her body, she began to feel... things... ribs? She had grown a second rib cage in her spherical lower torso during her sleep! Did Space Marines have two rib cages? But that just worried Helena, these ribs seemed to hold her body in this grotesquely over-inflated pear shape. She could never recover even if she tried...</p><p><em>Hello-o?</em> The boy called out again.</p><p>"C-can you hear me?" Helena called out, trying to push herself into another position, but unable to due to her arms being too short.</p><p><em>Huh? Who's there? Can you speak up? </em>Helena heard the boy calling out clearly, why couldn't he hear her? Was it that she had to talk through the fat and bone and muscle in her new anatomy? But then why could she hear him clearly?</p><p>"I... It's me, Helena!" The woman tried shouting into herself.</p><p><em>What? Helena? Is that what you said?</em> The boy asked. Maybe this was telepathy of some sort, Helena reasoned. The woman then attempted to think her way a form of communication, but after a few moments, realized that wouldn't work.</p><p>"Y-Yeah it's the woman from the ship!" Helena hoped that would be enough.</p><p><em>Ship? Oh! It's you! Wait... Where are you? It's really dark and you sound like you're close.</em> Helena dreaded this next bit, how would she break it to this kid that she was his prison?</p><p>"I'm... I'm-" Helena started but was cut off when the door was wrenched open. It was Tuberous and that dark Tech-priest.</p><p>"Will you shut up!?" The dark Tech-priest shouted. "You've been talking to your own gut!"</p><p>"Yeah! I can hardly organize my costume collection with you rambling on!" Tuberous added, earning a quick glance of what Helena assumed was confusion from the dark Tech-priest.</p><p><em>What was that?</em> The boy asked. Helena tried to shush the boy, but the dark Tech-priest seemed to get annoyed and marched over to Helena.</p><p>"Maybe another feeding session will shut you up, eh?" They spat. Helena's eyes went wide as she realized what would happen next. "Tuberous, right her." The Chaos Marine let out a grunt of acknowledgement before walking to Helena's side and putting a cold, power-armored hand under her upper back. Tuberous pushed, no, rolled Helena onto her butt, then let out a noise between a growl and a chuckle as he gripped her mouth and forced her head upwards, opening her jaw with the other hand. The familiar tube slunk down and into Helena's mouth... throat... stomach... and another cycle of filling Helena with Nutria paste began.</p><p>Over the next few minutes, Helena felt her body bloat and distend, her stomach, once just smaller than a two-seat car, became big enough to hide a small family inside in no time. Eventually, her second ribs wouldn't allow any more growth and her now-overclocked digestive system began throwing the nutrients into other places to slow the explosive growth. Her breasts ballooned to the diameter of truck tires before her eyes and she felt her thighs swell until they were as thick as Tuberous' torso. Finally, the tube retracted, and left a summary dollop of the stuff on Helena's tongue, which she spat out at the dark Tech-priest.</p><p>Helena stared down at her body. Her breasts were round, but ever-so-slightly flattened against her body by gravity. Her arms and neck were still thin, oddly, but thankfully. Her butt, hips, and thighs were much larger than they should have ever been, supporting her stomach like an inner tube holding a beach ball. Each cheek must have been big enough for a human to hide in, and her hips were almost as wide as Helena was tall, but it was her gut that was absolutely gargantuan. It must have been eight feet across, and six feet tall, shaped like a drop of water resting on a flat surface and despite it's explosive growth, not a single mark or blemish could be seen. Helena was silent and pale as she looked down at the vast expanses of her near-white flesh.</p><p>"How could you." Was something she wanted to ask, but she couldn't.</p><p>"We'll be back soon." The dark Tech-priest mumbled as they and Tuberous walked out the door. Helena continued to look down at herself.</p><p><em>Hello?</em> Helena heard the boy call again, but the woman very much doubted he would be able to hear her through all this new fat, so she just sat there, unmoving and silent, until she eventually let sleep take her.</p><hr/><p>Helena eventually opened her eyes when she heard the door open. A familiar snickering noise informed Helena that it was Tuberous the Chaos Marine entering the room. Helena turned her head around to see him, and to her discomfort, saw him wearing overalls and a straw at over his power armour, Helena mentally braced herself as Tuberous began layering hay on the floor around Helena. A bit later, the dark Tech-priest entered the room and helped Tuberous with the laying of the hay while wearing a frilly white dress and a blue bonnet, not unlike a maid. Helena was confused, but winced when she felt Tuberous place a power-armored hand on her right buttock.</p><p>"Well howdy there, Bessie yah old thang." He spoke with a strange accent. "Looks like you're gonna be headed to the big ranch upstate." He spoke with an odd calm which greatly differed from the last bit of twisted roleplay. Helena then became aware of a chill on her stomach and saw the dark Tech-priest with a bucket of black paint, putting irregular splotches here and there across Helena's body. Oh, Helena thought, I'm the cow in this situation... "But don't worry, <em>I'll make sure you leave on a high note...</em>" Tuberous whispered into Helena's ear with that fearsome reverb in his voice. A sudden clang of metal against stone muffled by hay touched Helena's ears as Tuberous dropped his pelvic plate on the ground beside her left thigh and undid his overalls.</p><p>"Oh, Farm-ah John," the dark Tech-priest said in a perfect recreation of a young girl's voice, "shouldn't we get a little milk out of Bessie before her big trip?"</p><p>"Well sure thang little lady! You go ahead and milk those uddahs good before Bessie says good bye..." Tuberous chuckled darkly as he half-rolled, half lifted Helena so that her stomach supported her weight. Helena's legs seemed to grow along with her body a lot better than her arms did, and just managed to have her heels touch the floor as Helena was left bent over her own gargantuan gut. The woman closed her eyes and braced herself, but when she felt the monstrous penis that Tuberous had slinking between her cheeks, she noticed something. It didn't reach. Helena didn't know whether to laugh at the fact she now was too big for that weapon of a dick to reach her holes or cry that she was so big that weapon of a dick couldn't reach her holes.</p><p>"Alright now Bessie, calm and..." Helena felt a pinch on her nipples and winced as she looked down in front of her, seeing the dark Tech-priest fake-milking Helena, performing long, slow gentle squeezing motions on Helena's bulbous breasts that would've been erotic had they not been done with cold metal digits. Behind herself, Tuberous sounded upset, letting out groans as he thrusted over and over between Helena's ass cheeks, never reaching her holes for the sheer thickness of her thighs and buttocks.</p><p>Helena was only marginally thankful for her new size, that is until Helena felt something sticky just over her vagina. Tuberous actually came using only Helena's bloated thighs...</p><p>The woman sighed and let the two have their way, she couldn't do anything about it, so she merely rested her face between the breasts being massaged by the dark Tech-priest and tried to think of happier times, easy to do so with no mind-blanking pain in her womb. Eventually, after what seemed like hours of that, Tuberous got tired and, replacing his pelvic armour and overalls, left the chamber. After a moment, the dark Tech-priest looked around Helena's body.</p><p>"Alright. That was fun, but I have better things to do with my time." They said before removing the bonnet and dress from their body, exposing every inch of dark metal and mechanisms. Helena lifted her face from her breasts, brushing some hair from her face to see the Chaos-worshiper's actions better. The dark Tech-priest then went about the room, collecting the hay and piling the collected substances in the corner. A snap of their metallic digits later set the pile ablaze, but it only burned for a second and left no smoke or ash, most likely due to the Iron Fortress' location in the Warp. Then, from a slot on the back of the dark Tech-priest's left calf came a stretch of red fabric which unfolded into a new set of robes that they put on.</p><p>"Do you want me to clean you off before I go?" The dark Tech-priest asked.</p><p>"Huh?" Helena asked.</p><p>"Do you want me to clean you off? I haven't experienced a physical sensation in a while but I'm fairly certain having cold gunk stuck between your legs is unpleasant." The dark Tech-priest was right, and Helena really didn't have much in the ways of cleaning herself, so she simply nodded slowly, remaining wary of any tricks they might pull. The dark Tech-priest then tapped a button on their hand twice before a hose extended from the white dome on the ceiling. Helena's heart sank a little, thinking the dark Tech-priest had tricked her into another session of force feeding, but was pleasantly surprised when simple yet comfortably warm water came out of the hose instead. The dark Tech-priest took the hose in their hand and began washing the paint off Helena's body.</p><p>"Why are you doing this?" Helena asked as the dark Tech-priest moved slowly around the woman's body. Something nagged on her mind.</p><p>"Doing what?" They asked, scrubbing the paint with gentle strokes. Notably their hands were not cold anymore, having been warmed by the water.</p><p>"Cleaning me. You don't need to, it seems like something you Chaos worshipers wouldn't bother with doing for a prisoner..."</p><p>"Well unlike your Imperium, some of us like to have a degree of human decency every now and then."</p><p>"Then if you're so decent, why do you ally yourself with the Daemons and Monsters and Role-playing Chaos Marines?"</p><p>"Okay, first off, Tuberous is easily disheartened when he doesn't have his playtime and he is one of our best Marines, so we need him to have playtime every now and then or we'll be down a good soldier. Plus I don't like to see him upset."</p><p>"Why? Do you like him?" Helena asked as the dark Tech-priest moved around Helena's left thigh, which was easily as wide as the dark Tech-priest's shoulders.</p><p>"Yes, Tuberous is a good friend, why wouldn't I like him?" The dark Tech-priest spoke as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Hold still."</p><p>"No I mean like him as-oh!" Helena trailed off as the dark Tech-priest pushed the fat of Helena's right thigh to the side and sprayed Tuberous' gunk out from between Helena's thighs with the hose. "As more than a friend." Helena felt the dark Tech-priest stiffen.</p><p>"W-We Tech-priests have no need for... uhh... mating rituals so I... uh, we don't... feel the emotion you call love?" Helena knew that stammering tone as someone both in love and denial. Helena let out a single brief laugh, thinking what it would be like to be in love, but then her expression turned cold as she realized her own predicament. Unlovable, horrid, bloated, Daemonculaba Helena.</p><p>"Well whatever. I'm done here. I'll... see you later..." The dark Tech-priest then hurried out of the room and slammed the cell door shut. Meanwhile, the woman in the cell looked back down at herself and sighed. Suddenly a thought came into her head. Her feet were flat on the ground, could she somehow balance herself and walk? No... that was preposterous! Unless...</p><p>Helena slowly rolled her body back, until her legs were just a bit bent, or at least as bent as they could be with her gut in the way. Helena then gripped her gut with her arms and pushed with her legs, pushed as hard as she'd ever done in her life. She felt a fire in her thighs under all the fat but she continued to push.</p><p>Unbeknownst to her, her body as a Daemonculaba was not too unlike a Space Marine, and with very specific environmental and personal factors, the same explosive muscle growth present in the members of the Adeptus Astartes can rarely manifest in their warp-formed female counterparts. So as Helena pushed, her body began burning the immense amounts of fat she had coating her belly, transforming the energy it absorbed into nutrients to fuel the growth of Helena's leg muscles.</p><p>To an outsider watching, one would be able to see an aura of steam pouring out from all across Helena's body as her stomach shrank ever-so-slightly, causing Helena's hair to seemingly float on the updrafts. At first the rate was unnoticeable, but after a few seconds, one could literally see the pounds burning away. Her waistline, as gargantuan as it was, slowly lost inches. Then, the next noticeable change was in her thighs.</p><p>As the pounds of fat melted off her gut, an equal amount of muscle began building in her upper legs, they swelled outwards even more than they already were until each thigh was wider than Helena's upper body, which was still utterly dwarfed by her stomach and eight-foot-wide hips, and while there was still a puffy softness to each of Helena's upper legs, at each thigh's core were muscles as hard as steel that grew with each passing second.</p><p>Next came Helena's calves, they didn't have much fat on them before, so the muscle growth was very visible. Every line, every seam between the muscles could be seen as Helena began letting out a sustained groan from the effort. The steam began to increase in volume as Helena leaned just a bit backwards, putting her muscles to the test as she lifted her gut off the stone floor of the cell.</p><p>At this point, Helena's back, once smooth with just a touch of fat, burned said adipose away as large muscles began to reinforce her spine. Helena's groan became a scream of agony and effort as the fire in her legs spread up her back and her gut actually left the ground for the first time in what felt like days.</p><p>"Hi, so I'm back and-what in the Warp?" The dark Tech-priest spoke as they suddenly entered the room with a clipboard and pen, doing a double take at the steaming, <em>standing</em>, roaring Daemonculaba before themselves. If the Tech-priest had natural eyes, they would have gone wide at the sight before them.</p><p>Suddenly, Helena pointed her eyes towards the far wall with a gaze even Angron himself would flinch at, and took a single, tiny step forwards. The footstep was only an inch further than it was previous, but the weight that Helena had to throw around to stand let alone walk made the footfall sound thunderous. Helena pushed onward, her thigh muscles now visible even through the fat and her calves being armed with veritable kegs of muscle.</p><p>As the steam rolling off Helena's body reached its apex, Helena's body took on a solid shape, all the excess fat over her thighs and her butt and her second ribs having burned off, this was her true form now.</p><p>Her upper body was more or less the same as her human form, albeit with more muscle than any of her old acquaintances and breasts each larger than her own head, though her arms were long enough to reach her hips around her lower body though, having somehow elongated during her transformation. </p><p>Her lower body however was almost spherical, with hips wider than even a Space Marine was tall atop legs, each twice as thick with muscle as a normal human's torso. From the bottom of her first rib cage was a wide curve leading into the top of each thigh while her stomach curved to stick out two feet from the front of her chest before curving back into her pelvis. Her butt was large as well, pads of muscle that could serve as a bed each. And while her second ribs weren't visible, she was practically bulletproof from how solid her body was beneath the inch-thick layer of fat.</p><p>"Oh... my... gods..." The dark Tech-priest dropped the notepad and pen, only to quickly grab them again and begin taking notes while running around Helena's new body, babbling incoherently in what sounded like a combination of Binary and Morse code. Helena clenched her jaw as she watched the dark Tech-priest run circles before grabbing them by the front of their robes.</p><p>"Stop. That." Helena spat.</p><p>"Right away!" The dark Tech-priest assumed an "at attention" position despite not touching the ground.</p><p>"Alright..." Helena said, tapping her left foot on the ground twice, then stomping with her right foot. "Tell me how to get out of here..."</p><p>"Sure thing!" The dark Tech-priest squeaked as Helena dropped them onto the floor. The dark Tech-priest scrambled to their feet and darted to the door.</p><p>"Hey!" Helena's eyes went wide with anger as she pushed her legs to chase the dark Tech-priest, launching herself through the air with a one-legged jump, and only one thing stopped her. The door way was not as wide as Helena's hips. And unfortunately, as the Daemonculaba was literally harder than a rock under that smidgen of fat, she couldn't squeeze her way through. Helena then watched as the Tech-priest ran off into the mess of corridors filling the Iron Fortress.</p><p>Struggling, Helena eventually turned herself onto her side and rolled her way through the door, landing on her butt in the hallway. Helena pushed herself to her feet with her arms and legs and looked back in the direction that the dark Tech-priest had disappeared, Helena grumbled, then began marching in that direction.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>May continue if asked (but who would want that for poor Helena?)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>